Aku tidak ingin menjadi Uke!
by Mizukinokawaii
Summary: Furihata merasa tidak pas kalau dirinya harus menjadi uke dari Akashi yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya. karenanya iapun mencoba mengikuti 5 cara jitu untuk menjadi seme idaman. Nah, apakah usahanya akan berhasil!


**Aku tidak ingin menjadi Uke!**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke MASIH MILIK Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Pairing:** Akashi Seijuuro X Furihata Kouki

**Genre:** Romance, humor, horor (kayanya sih)

**Rate: T**

**Summmary:** one shoot, jadi gak perlu summary lah…hehehe…

**Warning: **TYPO, Boy X Boy.

.

**Ini tulisan keduaku untuk pasangan AKAFURI.**

**Jangan lupa Read and Reviewnya ya**

.

.

Tiga minggu.

Sudah tiga minggu Furihata menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Akashi. Saking spesialnya dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia harus menjadi kekasih seorang Akashi. Bertemu di akhir minggu dan menerima telepon hampir disetiap hari atau sekedar membalas pesan singkat dengan perasaan canggung kini menjadi rutinitas yang tidak bisa dihindari. Amat sangat tidak bisa dihindari lebih tepatnya.

Kalau Furihata tidak ingat bagaimana usaha Akashi membawanya ke rumah sakit ketika pingsan pasca ciuman di pinggir jalan atau ketika Akashi kabur dari latihan demi menengoknya yang sedang demam, tentu ia lebih memilih untuk menyudahi hubungan ini. Karena sejujurnya, sulit bagi Furihata untuk menyesuaikan diri jika ia harus berada didekat si scarlet. Sulit pula baginya untuk menerima kalau dirinyalah yang berada diposisi uke –uke dari lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Posisinya serba sulit, sesulit usahanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini, ya minimal untuk menukar posisi agar naik level menjadi seorang seme. Hal ini dikarenakan oleh omongan tetangganya yang bernama Eren –yang memiliki rambut sedikit lebih coklat dari dirinya- yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengunjunginya sepulang sekolah untuk bercerita. Yah… daripada disebut bercerita, hal itu lebih tepat dibilang curhat sambil marah-marah. Menurut Eren, seorang seme itu harus tinggi, tidak boleh lebih pendek dari ukenya dan hal itu bersifat mutlak. Tidak bisa dirubah, kecuali oleh Hi-Lo dan Scoth Emulsion.

Berkutat dengan pemikirannnya, Furihatapun menghela nafas panjang. Memandangi langit-langit kamarnya sembari terlentang ditemani oleh selimut yang berantakan kemana-mana. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada layar handpone yang bergetar. Ah…pesan dari Akashi lagi. Apa si scarlet itu baru menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasnya hingga orang itu baru mengiriminya pesan sekarang. Tepat di jam sembilan malam.

**-Kouki, apa kau sudah tidur?-**

Merasa harus mengungkapkan pemikirannya, maka Furihatapun cepat-cepat membalas pesan tersebut.

_-Belum. Sei-kun...apa kau yakin akan hubungan kita?-_

-**Kouki, aku tidak ada niatan melepasmu. Layaknya charger yang menempel pada handpone.**-

_-Aku jarang memakai charger.-_

**-Kalau begitu anggap aku adalah power bank mu.-**

Furihata menarik alisnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran Akashi sampai-sampai topik yang dibahas malah melibatkan power bank segala.

_-Aku tidak punya power bank.-_

**-Setidaknya aku akan selalu menghidupimu walau kita jarang bertemu. Karna kau akan selalu bergantung padaku. Pada satu-satunya charger cinta di hidupmu.-**

Furihata diam. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Belum sempat ia membalas, tiba-tiba handpone satu-satunya kembali bergetar.

**-Besok kita jalan-jalan. Kau mau kemana? Kuhitung sampai 10. Segera putuskan tempatnya.-**

Furihata menghela nafas panjang lagi. Cepat-cepat ia menggerakkan jarinya pada ponsel layar sentuh miliknya.

-Taman bermain.-

Tak lama handpone Furihatapun berdering. Dengan agak malas, Furihatapun mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

["Nyaris sekali Kouki. Padahal aku mau mengajakmu ke hotel."]

"Hah? A...apa maksudmu?" Furihata langsung duduk di atas kasurnya.

["Baiklah... besok aku akan menjemputmu."]

"Tidak perlu."

["Kouki, aku tidak berniat ke taman bermain dikotamu. Aku ada janji jam tiga sore, jadi kita ketaman bermain yang ada di kotaku. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menjemputmu. Kita bertemu di stasiun. Mengerti?"]

"Ti…tidak perlu. Aku bisa ke stasiun sendiri." Jawabnya. Entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk tidak gugup jika berbicara dengan Akashhi.

["Tapi kau uke-ku."]

Furihata langsung terbatuk.

"Sei-kun ki…kita belum memutuskan tentang itu."

["Baiklah, sampai bertemu distasiun jam 10. Jangan berniat untuk terlambat supaya aku membencimu."]

**Jleb**

"Ba...baik..."

Furihata langsung melemparkan handponenya ke kasur –terlalu sayang kalau harus dilemparkan ke lantai. Ia heran, kenapa Akashi tau rencananya. Sepertinya ia harus berencana diluar perkiraan si pacar barunya itu.

"Haaahhhh…kenapa harus Sei-kun, sih…!" Furihata merebahkan tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata sambil berfikir apa yang sebaiknya dilakukannya besok. Sungguh, pacaran dengan Akashi membuat dirinya agak tertekan secara mental.

.

.

.

**#Pagi hari di parkiran dekat stasiun#**

"Kouki, kau tau ini jam berapa?" Akashi bersedekap, memandangi Furihata yang baru saja sampai diparkiran stasiun tempat mereka janjian.

"Ma..maaf…tadi aku sempat tersasar…" Jelas Furihata dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya memegangi tempurung lututnya yang terbungkus celana jeans berwarna biru pudar. Kaos berwarna hijau pucat yang dikenakan terlihat sedikit basah oleh keringat dibagian punggung.

"Salahmu. Kenapa menolakku untuk mengirim orang supaya bisa menjemputmu." Akashi lalu membuka pintu mobil Ford Fiesta Mk7 merahnya. "Ayo cepat masuk."

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Furihata langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Akashi. Mendudukkan pantatnya ke bantalan jok yang empuk sambil mengatur nafas agar kembali normal.

"Sekali lagi kau ceroboh seperti hari ini, akan kupastikan kau untuk pindah rumah dan sekolah supaya aku tidak perlu repot-repot menghawatirkanmu." Jelas Akashi dingin tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah Furihata. Pandangan matanya hanya ke depan jalan dan fokus untuk menyetir.

"Maaf…sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa salah arah? Apa kau tidak membaca petunjuk jalan di stasiun?"

"Ma…maaf…" Furihata hanya menunduk. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan, kalau setelah turun dari kereta ia sempat bengong hingga ia salah melangkah. Ia terlalu fokus pada niatnya untuk mencari ide agar seluruh rencananya berhasil.

.

.

"Huaaa! Sudah lama aku tidak kesini." Furihata memandang takjub begitu mereka telah tiba di taman bermain yang berada di kota kelahiran Akashi.

"Apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Akashi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celananya bahannya sambil memandangi wajah Furihata yang terlihat lebih cerah daripada biasanya.

"Iya, ketika aku masih SMP dulu." Jawab Furihata sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ehem…maksudku dulu aku pernah kesini." Kali ini Furihata membenarkan intonasi dan ekspresinya. Merasa akan sangat salah kalau dia harus bersuara seperti uke. Karena menurut artikel di situs website yang dibacanya semalam, ada lima cara untuk menjadi seorang seme. Dan ia akan menjalankan kelima-limanya agar ia bisa menjadi seme sejati.

**.**

**#Cara pertama: **Jangan terlalu bersemangat dalam menanggapi sesuatu. Bersikaplah cool dan bertindaklah seperti orang dewasa yang disegani.

.

"Mau kemana?" Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Furihata.

"Ke…emmm…Sei-kun mau kemana dulu? Biar kutemani." Jawab Furihata sambil menyisir rambutnya keatas dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Berusaha menampilkan kesan yang cool dan menggoda seperti iklan shampoo anti ketombe di tivi-tivi.

"Bukankah kau yang ingin kesini?"

"Ah..iya ya…" Furihata mulai berfikir, ia tidak sadar kalau wajah cool yang sempat dipasangnya tadi langsung lenyap seketika. "Hmm..bagaimana kalau kita naik jetcoaster?"

"Boleh juga."

.

.

"KKYAAAAAA!" Furihata berteriak begitu jetcoaster melaju cepat menuruni lintasan yang curam.

"KAU HARUS BERTERIAK, SEI KUN!" Jelas Furihata pada Akashi yang hanya diam.

"Hah?"

"BERTERIAAAAKK!" Furihata mengulagi sembari berteriak lagi.

"APAAAA?!" Akashi mendekatkan telinganya agar dapat menangkap suara Furihata yang tertimbun oleh teriakan suara orang-orang yang menaiki jet coaster.

"Eh?" Akashi agak terkejut, saat tiba-tiba Furihata menggenggam tangannya dan menaikkannya keatas.

"TERIAK! KKKKYYYAAAA!"

Merasa mengerti apa maksud Furihata, Akashipun ikut berteriak, "aaaaaaa…" namun dengan suara datar. Terdengar timpang bila dibandingkan dengan teriakan yang lain juga dengan kecepatan jet coaster yang semakin menggila. Bahkan sangat kontras dengan suara orang disebelahnya yang terdengar sangat ekspresif.

.

Oke!

Cara pertama

**GAGAL!**

.

.

**#Cara kedua: Bersikaplah seperti seorang lelaki sejati yang memperhatikan kebutuhan pasangan.**

"Sei-kun, kau pasti haus setelah berteriak-teriak tadi."

"Tidak juga." Jawab Akashi sambil terus berjalan beriringan didekat Furihata.

"Apa kau yakin?" Furihata memandangi Akashi sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya . "Padahal aku ingin sekali membelikanmu es krim."

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Diam sebentar kemudian berkata, "ya…aku pikir sekarang aku mulai _haus_."

"Yosh! Tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Furihata lalu pergi meninggalkan Akashi menuju sebuah toko es krim kecil yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Mengantri bersama ibu-ibu dan juga lelaki remaja yang ingin membeli es krim. Ia berpikir, rasa coklat dan strawberry sepertinya sangat cocok jika digabung dan dinikmati bersama di hari yang cerah ini. Iapun yakin kalau kali ini usahanya akan berhasil.

Tak lama setelah membeli es krim, Furihata kembali ketempat ia meninggalkan Akashi tadi. Sepasang iris coklat cerahnya mencari-cari dimana si scarlet saat ini. Merasa tidak menemukan, iapun mulai berteriak memanggil, "Sei-kun…! Sei-kun…!"

"Hei…Kouki…Aku disini."

Furihata langsung menengok kearah datangnya suara. Sambil tersenyum ia menghampiri Akashi. Berniat memberikan es krim yang ada ditangan kanannya, namun-

**Brukk**

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berlari kearahnya dan menabraknya. Membuat es krim yang ada ditangan kanannya terlepas dari genggaman. Gerakan slow motion antara es krim dan juga anak kecil yang sama-sama mau terjatuh membuat Furihata melakukan gerakan refleks. Menangkis es krim yang terjatuh dengan telapak tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya melepaskan es krim satunya dan beralih menangkap belakang kepala anak kecil itu agar anak kecil yang hanya setinggi perutnya tersebut tidak sampai terjatuh kebelakang.

"Aduh." Anak kecil itu mengaduh saat wajahnya bertemu dengan perut rata Furihata. Menyadarkan Furihata kalau usahanya berhasil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Furihata sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa. Maaf…aku…aku…" Mata anak kecil yang sewarna madu tersebut mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Furihata setengah berjongkok. Tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk rambut kuning yang ada dihapannya.

"I..iya.."

"Pergilah."

"Ta..tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak aka nada yang memarahimu."

"Baiklah..." Jawab anak kecil sambil memamerkan gigi susunya sebelum akhirnya kembali kembali berlari menjauh, sambil tak lupa melampaikan tangannya kearah Furihata. Furihatapun membalas lambaian tersebut sambil tersenyum. Namun senyumannya langsung pudar begitu mendengar suara geraman aneh didekatnya.

"Kouki, kenapa kau biarkan anak itu pergi?"

"Sei-kun kau kenapa?" Furihata segera menghampiri Akashi. Kegiatan penyelamatan tadi membuatnya sempat terlupa akan kehadiran Akashi.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Akashi dingin sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya. Mengelap es krim yang mengotori kemeja berlengan pendek warna hitam yang senada warnanya dengan celana panjang yang dikenakannya.

"Ma…maaf…maaf….tadi aku tidak sengaja…!" Dengan panik Furihata langsung merebut saputangan Akashi, "refleksku tidak terlalu bagus…maaf." Lanjutnya sambil segera menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk meembersihkan noda es krim yang melekat pada kemeja Akashi. Tepat dibagian dada.

"Kouki…" Akashi mengangkat dagu Furihata.

"Ap-"

Kata-kata Furihata terpotong, karena tiba-tiba Akashi menciumnya. Lembut. Menempel. Mengapit bibir bawahnya. Diam tak bergerak dan hanya menempel selama beberapa detik, namun mampu membuat detak jantung Furihata bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan sampai bibir Akashi menjauh dari bibirnya. Wajah penuh kekagetan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Rona merah pada pipinyapun tak bisa disembunyikannya sama sekali.

"Ayo, kita bli es krim lagi." Kata Akashi sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"I..iya…" Furihata menunduk begitu Akashi menggandengnya tangannya yang masih menggenggam sapu tangan.

.

Baiklah, kali ini

Mission Two

**FAILED!**

.

.

**#Cara ketiga: Perlihatkan kalau kau lebih jantan dibanding pasanganmu.**

"Sei-kun…aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kata Furihata mencoba mencairkan suasana pasca ciuman tadi sambil terus berjalan bersebelahan dan bergandengan.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau tidak mau ke toilet juga?"

"Hm…baiklah…"

Furihata dan Akashipun menuju ke toilet terdekat. Tentunya mereka sudah melepaskan genggaman tangan masing-masing agar tidak repot nantinya.

"Hmm… Aku tidak menyangka kalau toilet umumnya bersih dan wangi seperti ini." Kata Furihata sambil mengambil tempat dipojokan.

"Karena aku tidak suka kalau tempatnya kotor." Akashi kemudian memilih urinoir tempat disamping Furihata

"Apa maksudmu?" Furihata terheran-heran sambil menurunkan resleting celananya.

"Bukan apa-apa..." Akashi ikut menurunkan resleting celananya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Apa?" Akashi memandangi kedua manik coklat di dekatnya, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada miliknya, kemudian beralih lagi pada milik orang disebelahnya.

Furihata hanya diam. Buru-buru menaikkan resletingnya, kemudian bergegas mencuci tangannya. Menyegerakan diri untuk keluar dari toilet itu secepatnya.

…

…

"Kenapa punyanya lebih besar!" Furihata mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Kemudian menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ketembok terdekat.

.

Yeahh!

Pembuktian ke-tiga

**Lagi-lagi gagal, sodara-sodara!**

.

.

**#Cara keempat: Buatlah pasanganmu selalu bergantung padamu.**

"Apa kau yakin mau masuk kesini?" Akashi memandangi bangunan bergaya peradaban tua yang ada dihadapannya.

"A…aku yakin…" Furihata meyakinkan Akashi dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Akashi erat-erat. "Kalau Sei-kun takut, Sei-kun tinggal pegang tangankku seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah… Mohon bantuannya, Kouki…"

Akhirnya Furihata dan Akashi memasuki wahana rumah hantu tersebut. Begitu pintu rumah tua itu dibuka, sekeliling tampat tampak gelap gulita. Tak lama kemudian, lampu-lampu berdaya satu setengah watt berwarna kekuningan menyala dibeberapa tempat. Menerangi jalan setapak yang harus dilewati.

"Ihiihihihi…" Tiba-tiba suara wanita yang sedang tertawa pelan terdengar.

"Ah…" Furihata langsung berbalik badan. Merasa ada tangan dingin yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Furihata sambil terus melanjutkan langkahnya disamping Akashi.

"Eh…" Furihata menghentikan langkahnya

"Ada apa?"

Furihata langsung menoleh kebelakang. Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kakinya yang terasa dingin.

"…"

"HUWAAAAAA!" Furihata langsung memeluk Akashi.

"Tenang, itu hanya tangan mainan." Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan berjongkok untuk melepaskan tangan mainan berwarna putih pucat yang memegangi pergelangan kaki Furihata. "Nah…lihat kan…" Akashi lalu membuang tangan tersebut kesembarang arah.

"Ta..tapi… bagaimana bisa?!"

"Tentu saja bisa." Akashi lalu menggandeng tangan Furihata dan mengajaknya melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan ditemani suara cekikikan hantu dan juga penampakan-penampakan yang membuat Furihata makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangan Akashi, tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berkaus hijau berlari kearah Furihata dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kakak… tolong aku… aku takut… ayahku… ayahku… huhuhu…" Anak kecil tersebut berkata sambil menangis.

Furihata menelan ludah. Dalam hati iapun saat ini sedang ketakutan setengah mati, belum lagi bau dupa dan kemenyan yang bercampur bau amis serasa makin menusuk hidung.

"Tidak perlu takut, kami akan mengantarmu." Jelas Akashi datar.

"Benar, kau akan baik-baik saja." Furihata melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya berpindah untuk mengelus-elus kepala anak kecil yang masih tertutup topi berwarna senada dengan warna kausnya itu. Yaahh… bagimanapun ia lebih dewasa dari anak kecil tersebut. Jadi seharusnya ia tidak boleh ikut-ikutan takut dan malah mengandalkan Akashi terus, bukan?!

"Benarkah?" Tanya anak kecil tersebut sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Furihata. Kedua tangannnya terlihat sedang mengusap-ngusap air mata.

"Benar." Merasa tak tega, Furihata langsung memposisikan tubuhnya setengah berjongkok dan berniat membantu anak kecil tersebut untuk menghapus air mata, tapi tiba-tiba Furihata langsung diam membeku.

"Benarkah, onii-chan?" Tanya anak kecil dengan suara polosnya sambil memperlihatkan wajah yang sempat tertutup talapak tangan. Ia tersenyum sambil memiringkan wajah pucatnya yang bersimbah darah kering dari bekas luka sabetan benda tajam di pipinya.

**Pluk**

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda berbentuk bulat terjatuh tepat diatas tangan Furihata.

"Maaf onii-chan… mataku terjatuh." Jelas anak tadi sambil tersenyum dan dengan tenang mengambil bola mata dari tangan Furihata kemudian memasukkannya ke tempat seharusnya, namun-

**Pluk**

"Maaf, aku menjatuhkannya lagi…" Jelasnya datar.

"…"

"…"

"KKKKKYYAAAAAAAA!"

.

Number four

**Totally Failed!**

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahaha… boong deng… ini lanjutannya.

.

.

.

"Minumlah." Akashi menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang sudah dibuka tutupnya pada Furihata yang sedang duduk di atas bangku taman.

Tanpa banyak bicara Furihata menerima air tersebut dan meminumnya. Membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering karena harus berteriak berkali-kali lagi, bahkan setelah ia bertemu hantu anak kecil itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Akashi yang masih berdiri dihadapan Furihata mengelus-elus rambut coklat Furihata yang halus.

Furihata diam. Tak lama, ia memutuskan untuk menaruh botol air yang sudah hampir habis isinya di bangku kayu tersebut.

"Kouki." Akashi mulai menampakkan kekhawatirannya. Sementara itu, Furihata yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya hanya mampu menatap iris sang scarlet.

"Hei…" Akasi terkejut saat tiba-tiba Furihata memeluknya. Membenamkan kepala di perut berototnya yang masih tertutup kemeja. "Daijoubu…tidak apa-apa…" Akashi kembali mengelus rambut Furihata, kali ini sambil tersenyum mendapati tingkah sang kekasih yang menurutnya sangatlah manis.

.

.

.

**#FIN#**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boong lagi deng…masi ada lanjutannya, kan cara yang kelima belom… hahaha

.

.

.

Furihata mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pintu balkon yang sudah tertutupi tirai panjang yang hampir menyentuh lantai. Cahaya lampu yang temaram membuatnya tidak perlu menyesuaikan pandangn kedua mata yang biasanya agak menyilaukan. Kasur empuk dan juga bantal yang menopang tubuhnya membuatnya nyaman untuk berbaring. Belum lagi aromatherapy berbau teh yang bercampur kayu-kayuan memanjakan penciumannya, sangat kontras dengan bau-bauan tak menyenangkan yang harus diciumnya di wahana rumah hantu siang tadi.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suara khas Akashi dari arah belakang punggung membuat Furihata langsung menggeser posisi tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Dirasakan telapak tangan Akashi mulai mendarat lembut di atas perutnya yang masih tertutupi kaus.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama di mobil saat aku ada pertemuan dengan teman bisnis ayahku." Akashi setengah terduduk, menikmati wajah bangun tidur Furihata yang terhat sangat menggemaskan.

"Hmm…" Furihata masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengambil seluruh kesadarannya.

"Istirahatlah lagi." Jelas Akashi sambil mencium bibir Furihata.

Mendapatkan ciuman diposisi seperti saat ini langsung membuat Furihata sadar-sesadarnya. Dengan refleks Furihata langsung mendorong wajah Akashi.

"Kenapa? Kau masih belum menerima kalau dirimu uke?"

"Ba…bagimana kau tahu?" Furihata terbelalak.

"Feeling." Akashi langsung duduk, begitupula dengan sang kekasih hingga mereka dapat saling berhadapan.

"Lalu selanjutnya kau mau pakai cara apa?"

"Eh?" Furihata mulai berfikir. Mengingat-ingat tentang cara kelima yang mengatakan untuk mempraktekkan secara langsung siapa yang lebih tahan lama.

"Kouki…kalau kau berfikir akan menang melawanku di ranjang, sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu?"

"Uhuukk! Ba..bagaimana kau tau!" Furihata syok. Belum juga ide tersebut tergelontor, tulisan DESPERATELY FAILED sudah muncul dengan ukuran besar dihadapannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku…" Akashi membenarkan memegang kedua bahu Furihata. Memasang wajah seriusnya yang justru makin membuatnya semakin menawan. "Kouki…apa kau keberatan menjadi pacaraku?"

Furihata menunduk. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jawablah."

"A..aku…" jeda "merasa akan sangat sulit mengimbangimu jika kita terus pacaran seperti ini."

"Apa aku pernah memintamu untuk mengimbangiku?" tanya Akashi lembut.

"Tidak. Tapi… tapi…"

"Kau tidak akan mampu mengimbangiku secara harfiah, Kouki." Akashi melepaskan tangannya pada bahu Furihata. "Kau yang seperti ini sudah cukup untukku."

"Tapi… aku… aku tidak yakin aku mau menjadi seorang uke. Maksudku kita… yaaa… kau tau… kalau-"

"Apakah posisi uke atau seme itu sangat berarti bagimu?" Potong Akashi sambil iseng mengelus lembut leher Furihata dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya.

"Sei-kun! Jangan pegang-pegang leherku!" Furihata langsung bergidik dan sedikit menjauhkan diri. Warna merah merona tercetak jelas diwajah Furihata.

"Kouki…" Akashi menangkat dagu Furihata dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kita masih muda, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Kita masih punya banyak waktu, jadi lebih baik kita nikmati saja semua ini."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, sayang." Kedua pasang mata Akashi dan Kouki saling mengunci.

"Ba…baiklah…" Seperti terhipnotis, Furihatapun memejamkan kelopak matanya. Menerima ciuman lembut di bibir tipisnya. Kemudian ia kembali membuka kelopaknya lagi. Memandangi iris Akashi yang juga memandanginya.

"Daisuki." Ucap Akashi lembut.

Furihata hanya diam. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Akashi. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yang sudah mulai dihafal teksturnya sebagi bentuk jawaban dari pernyataan Akashi sebelumnya.

.

.

**#FIN#**

.

.

Kali ini beneran FIN-nya…hahahaha

Cerita ini aku buat sebagai hadiah ultahnya Furihata yang…etto…yang jauuhhh banget kelewatnya…hahaha. Terimakasih untuk minnatachi yang nanti mau berbaik hati untuk ngasih Review, memencet tombol Favorite dan juga Follow. Nah, kalau mau tau cerita yang sebelumnya yang berhubungan sama cerita ini, silahkan baca aja fanfic aku yang judulnya "**Kuperintahkan kau menjadi pacarku!" **sama** "Aku sakit, Shinchan!"** di chapter 1.

Akhir kata, semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya dan semoga aku bisa nulis Akafuri lagi.

Amien

Ja na

**Sign**

**mizukinokawaii**

.

.


End file.
